To Much Ego For One Room
by REn cI ShA ShoU. Mercy-Killer
Summary: Skulduggery Pleasant, Artemis Fowl and Sherlock Holmes end up in one room. What's going to happen when their weak spots are included? Valkyrie Cain, Holly Short and well you know....
1. And It Started With One Idea

"Mademise?"

"Ah!"Mademise Morte turned around in her chair, MercyFul Fear stood there innocently. Mademise smiled at her twin wryly and swiftly smacked her with the Gothic Top Magazine she was reading.

"Oww! Whatchaya do that for?"MercyFul asked rubbing her now sore head, Mademise smacked her again. MercyFul scould as she was hit agian, MercyFul got the message and ducked.

"You know better then to scare me like that, I got all adrenaline pumped and ready to fight you know."Mademise said sadly.

"I'm sorry..."MercyFul said about to cry.

"No no its alright Mercy, tell me what you wanted to tell me."Mademise said trying to make her feel better. MercyFul smiled wickedly.

"What would happen when you put some of the greatest minds in the world in one room for a week?"MercyFul asked slyly, Mademise cocked an eyebrow.

"Depends who these great minds are."Mademise said reading again.

"Skulduggery Pleasant, Artemis Fowl and Sherlock Holmes."MercyFul said suddenly eating carrots with of course peanut butter.

"HEheh. I don't know."Mademise said standing up and heading for the door."How about we go find out."

"Yes. Lets also add some of their most weakest spots."MercyFul implied.

"Ah yes. Valkyrie Cain, Holly Short and well you know who."Mademise said walking out the door toward her 2010 Camaro, yes yellow and with racing strip.


	2. Kidnapping Genuises

"Butler?"Artemis Fowl asked suspicously to his body guard and old friend, Butler, his butler. (Excuse the author's irony.)There was a moment of silence, ussually he would have just walked, sprinted or even in some cases ran up to me in a few seconds flat. 57 seconds to be precise."Butler? Where are you? This is most definetly not a funny thing Butler." A loud thump came from down the hall, Artemis raised an eyebrow. Most unussual, perhaps he is as he is suppost to be doing, maybe some one some how got past the mansion's defeasences and he is as Juliet would put it 'kicking some one's butt'. But some how this doesn't feel exactly normal, no one could go past my cameras, motion sensitive traps, and trip wires....not even a fairy!"Butler?"Artemis was now more worried then Mulch Diggums was around goblins and fire, and yes even prison. That darwf had a lot after him. Artemis opened his door ever so slightly, trying to listen to what was happening. Only something that sounded like....muffeled screams?! Quick get away from the door! Artemis's brain screamed, but his body was too late. The door hit him hard, but before everything blacked out he heard something that sounded like 'Stewart don't be mean, knocking out some one with a door does hurt you know. You promised to be nice.'It was a girl's voice, how could a girl get in and defeat Butler? But he could have been mistaken. Just then the girl leaned down and kissed him fully on the lips.

"Good night Arty."She said stroking ,Stewart, her killer pencil.

Before this happened....

MercyFul Fear pased around in a triangle, her pin-stripped suit almost skin tight. Her curly brown hair blew wildly in the wind and her brown chocolate eyes could hold hell. She had an innocent, mischevious, and curious smile, nothing would or could stand in her way now in this state."Now Stewart you must promise to be nice."MercyFul Fear scoulded her killer pencil, Stewart.

"But but-"MercyFul tapped him on the eraser (His mouth, not the other end okay?), he shut his mouth emmidiately.

"Not buts Mister Stewart Von Hun! You do as your told!" MercyFul said sounding very strict.

"Fine but if he or the Butler tries to hurt you I will break that promise."Stewart said defiantly.

"I can take care of myself! NO EXCUSES MISTER STEWART VON HUN!"MercyFul said angerly, Stewart frowned knowing that she could.

"Yes ma'am."He eventually said, bending enough to look sad but not to break.

"Now we must go through his little traps, funny I thought he would have something more...sinister you know. I can go through all of this with out breaking a sweat."MercyFul said putting Stewart in her right breast pocket, there was no complaint from the pencil. She unarmed the whole mansion in under 178 seconds flat. "Let's see where Butler is."MercyFul said crawling through the window into the kitchen. Surely with no problem Butler was standing outside Artemis's room, she placed her shadows infront of her. She was unseen by everything and anything now. "Good night Domio."MercyFul said before smacking him with a tub of peanut butter. He didn't have time to protect himself and he fell with a loud thud. She smiled and began to uncode the door.

* * *

"Skulduggery?"MercyFul asked jumping into his lap and turning around in order to see his face. She was blushing ruby red.

"Yes Mercy?"Skulduggery Pleasant asked wondering as to why she was red-and even in his house.

"ILYBDYLM?"She said blushing even more.

"What does that mean?"Skulduggery asked sceptically.

"I like you but do you like me?"She was redder then hell. (Pardon the words.)

"Well you are a very nice person, pretty and funny and some times as dangerous and unpredictable as Flaring. I like you yes as a friend on some parts."He said meaning he had total feelings only for Valkyrie Cain. MercyFul smiled and came real close to him.

"I know you love Val Skully, but...you wont tell her today now will you?"She asked as he gulped air.

"What do you-"He was cut off by MercyFul kissing him, she was smiling evily.

"Good night Skully."She said before smacking him with a carrot, he was out cold. He wouldn't remember.

* * *

"Watson there is a girl at the door, she's been attempting to break in. Good sport she is, so let her in. I will teach her the proper way, perhaps she could be our apprentice."Sherlock Holmes said not looking up from his book, and soon enough the knock at the door came.

"How do you know these things?" asked always puzzled with his friend.

"Its elementry my dear Watson."He said briskly as Watson opened the door and of course as he said it was a girl.

"She's a girl as you said, but why let her in? After all you said she was trying to break in."Watson said leading the pin-stripped suited girl into the library. Her curly brown hair looked as mischevious as her eyes.

"Well she was doing it almost right, might as well show her."He said finally putting down his book.

"Mr. Holmes I'm sorry I was trying to meet you and well you know the rest don't you?"MercyFul Fear stammered.

"Oh no my dear it is alright, curious minds have evil little souls."He said wagging his finger at the girl.

"Very nice taste in cloths, Ghastly Bespoke I presume?"Sherlock inquired,

"Yes, you know him?" She said sheepishly.

"Yes of course and hmmm....nercromancer? Very interesting, you know Skulduggery Plesant also? "Sherlock guessed, she only nodded.

"She seems anxious Holmes, is there a problem-what is your name?"Watson asked.

"MercyFul Fear."She said starting to smile."Doctor there is a woman that is in need of help with birth if that is what your asking?"

"Oh dear, of course of course. On my way, later Miss Fear. Be careful Holmes she may be dangerous."Watson said leaving with his medical tools. After a moment of him staring at MercyFul, she smiled at him teasingly.

"He is right you know."She said walking toward him.

"About what?"He asked for the first time clueless.

"That I'm dangerous."And then she hit him with a pencil named Stewart, she kissed him and said,"Good night Holmesy boy."


	3. No Trust and A Plan

"When are we going to be let out?" Artemis Fowl asked one day after half a week of keeping away from Skulduggery Pleasant and Sherlock Holmes.

"Perhaps a week.." Sherlock guessed

"Or a month..." Pleasant retorted

"For you to know something about me I will tell you. I do not trust any of you what so ever. I suppose I can put all that behind me in order to escape. And I know you both have the same feelings towards me also. But agree if you may or may not want to escape." The Detectives pondered this for a moment and nodded their heads. "So first things first. Any plans?"

"I have many." Sherlock pronounced

"So do I." Skulduggery said smugly

"Let's mold our plans together shall we?"

"Ready?" Sherlock asked Fowl, he nodded. "Okay on 3." Skulduggery nodded slightly. "1.2.3." Arty began ot throw up.

To be continued...if issued reviews.


End file.
